


Beneath This Sea

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Scuba Diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: Constanze embarks upon a mysterious journey to the bottom of the lake and makes a startling discovery.





	Beneath This Sea

Just past midnight, Amanda stopped rowing. "Alright, Cons," she said, "you better make it quick. Tonight's givin' me the creeps."

The night was clear, the moon new; the sky was aflame with stars.

Constanze climbed into her old-fashioned diver's armor. She settled into the powered framework she'd spent the past month building into it and grunted once she was secured. Amanda latched her helmet in place and locked it tight. "Count of three, I'm pushin'. One, two..."

On three, she shoved, and the latches keeping the armor tethered to the boat collapsed, and Constanze drifted into the dark. A long line attached to a communicator was her only connection to the surface. "Good luck down there," Amanda said, and played some rock music on her phone as loud as she dared to try and control the spooky feeling.

The suit's lights kicked on automatically after she'd floated more than ten feet below the surface. The water was slick with ichorous algae and the placid motion of endangered fish. Constanze watched their passage with idle curiosity. Fish were interesting, she guessed, but they weren't her kind of interesting. She wondered if the fish Akko saved was still alive down here.

Soon she touched down on the silty floor of the lake, and with slow, plodding leaps she skipped along the bottom of the lake, lights struggling to pierce the nighttime gloom. The only sounds were the hiss of the oxygen exchangers and the soft motion of her suit's servos.

She wondered how many people had ever seen this far down. Akko and company had only made a brief excursion into the depths, guided by a lost fish. She may be the first human being to walk this place, to know--

Her light illuminated a table and four chairs. Four figures in SCUBA gear turned to face her. The table was encased in an air bubble; the divers' hands were in the bubble, each holding a poker hand. Wads of bills and a few small trinkets served as a pot.

One of the players burbled. She stuck her head in the bubble and yanked her mask and apparatus off, revealing Finnelan. "Will you please excuse us!" she said, or so Cons could tell by reading her lips. "The monthly lake poker game is a sacred institution!"

Badcock stuck her head in and said, "Or interrupt us, Lukic is kicking our ass."

Lukic, or so she presumed, simply threw her head back and laughed, geysers of bubbles escaping her mask. The fourth player flipped her off.

Cons closed her eyes and, with a little jump, ascended.

"Pwease..." the little fish Akko met said. "Lemme waise. I bet fifty."

Pisces burped.

"Oh..." the little fish said. "You bitch..."

* * *

Dear Diary, (wrote Constanze in her internet diary), the lake has been taken. Tomorrow is another day.


End file.
